the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Alter explains his story to Dolphy
Here's how Alter explains his story to Dolphy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Samantha: And don't make any contact with anyone, it'll cause attention. Dolphy: I wasn't attending to. a while, they had arrived at the building and Alter looks at Dolphy Alter: Dolphy, we meet at last, after all of this time. Dolphy: What do you mean? Alter: Oh, I think you know about our tale. Dolphy: What are you talking about? I don't know you. Alter: a blank look on his face You don't remember. I knew it. Dolphy: What? Remember what? Alter: Samantha, Slate, leave us! I wanna give Dolphy a crash course on our history. two diesels left as the door shuts behind them Dolphy: Who are you? Alter: My name is Alter, and I'm an outcast to all diesels. However, my original name was "Norman" until I renamed my name. Because all of that is due of what you did to me! Dolphy: Me? What did I do to you? Alter: I am only a shadow of what I once was. A long time ago during the 1970's, I was strong, and fast, and reliable.... fades to the story Alter: A regular diesel locomotive. I was the pride of the line, and I always pulled the express and freight cars. And sometimes I would use my strength to help other diesels if they were needed, and I gained a huge following because of it. My hench sister diesels, Samantha and Slate are the only two who became loyal to me, and they had remained loyal to this day. I was... invincible. But unfortunately I despised steam locomotives, because all I see in them as slow, wooden, non-engaging, and out of date. And then, one December night, I was sent to work at a harbor where several steam engines worked, you were there at a workshop, still a regular dolphin. Dolphy: What?! looks down to his cowcatcher But... that's impossible! looks back up to Alter My driver and firemen told me that God turned me into a steam engine when I was washed at the beach. Alter: Yes, well terrible accidents do tend to happen now don't they? At a harbor! One night, I was due to pull the express. So many rich people and royalty came to witness my power in action. When everything was ready, I stormed off. But then, a steam engine intervened and tried to pull a train that he didn't had a strength to pull, he was vain, and he stole the points just before the main line! By the time I saw it..... (sighs deeply) It was too late. cuts to black before we can see the crash, but then it fades to a fiery crash site Alter: The rich passengers, royals, conductor, my driver, the engine, and his crew were all killed. But somehow I survived but I was mangled up really badly. I was nearly dead, but I didn't die. I was taken to the workshop were you were from a group of scientist. However, they were focused on you, and they saw potential in you. And they performed an experiment on you. Dolphy: Experiment? Alter: Don't you ever know why you're so powerful? Those scientist took my engine, and they implant it in your body! And from that day on, you were the strongest engine, powerful and faster than I'' ever was! And they used the parts of the deceased engine I rammed into as parts for your wheels, funnel, ext, and they erased that memory of what happened to us on that night. However, as for me, I was nowhere near as lucky, I was given a ''different engine, that wasn't all that powerful! When it all boils down to it! They saved you, and left me to rust! All they were talking about was you! How special is that?! Alter screams furiously, and it goes back to the present Alter: And you know something else? When I came back home, I was expecting a big welcome party to my fellow diesels. But you know what they said to me? "You're history! You're not powerful anymore, you're just a weakling, stinking steamy!" So I ran away, but only Samantha and Slate were the only ones who had respected me. closes his eyes and sighs deeply I still had a lot left in me with my old engine.... but I never got a chance to show them ever since my wreck. But now all of that is about to change. and Slate come up and biff Dolphy Once Cobra dominates the world, I am gonna get back my engine, and I'' will become powerful again, so they can respect me once more! And I will eradicate all steamiess and diesels who befriend steamies! And ''you will go back to the ocean and die there like how you were meant to all those years ago! Lock him up, I have to prepare. diesels take him away leaving Alter alone Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Backstory Scenes